Lady Knight
by spyoftherouge
Summary: Ever since Bella was 8 she has been dreaming of becoming a knight. When she turns 10 and is allowed to become a page she is ecstatic. When a war between France and England starts, can she bring herself to kill the gorgeous green eyed warrior. OOC char.
1. Page

**Bella is 10 in this chapter. Just clearing it up. **

**P.S. Any wars aren't real… Please review.**

I watched my parents intently as they considered my request. It had never been clarified in the laws that a girl couldn't become a page. I understand if I drop out, that's my own fault. But I want the same chance as all the boys.

My mother's frown was not encouraging, but my father, he had a huge grin on his face. Thank god. Dad's going to allow it, now for mom.

"So what do you say?" I asked them quietly.

"No!", "Yes!" came out at the same time from my parents.

"Thank-you daddy, but mom why not?" I really was curious, why wouldn't she want me to become a knight.

She sighed deeply once, then continued, "It's unladylike Bella. You should go to the convent and become a proper lady. I don't want to have you tromping across the country through mud and god knows what else, and fighting battles. It's not fit for you, darling."

"I don't get it, everyone in the village is going to become a knight mom, a knight. A chance to be something more than I am. If I go to the convent, I'll be married off to the highest bidder, not the man that I love. Although I think marriage would just get in the way."

"What? You would choose to kill over be married?" She was appalled, she tried not to show it, but I could tell.

"If that's what it takes, yes, mother. I'd prefer to save the innocent over marry myself off to some old man, who's probably a scholar. Yuck!" That was my nightmare. To be stuck in a castle for the rest of my life as my husband wastes his life away among his books. There would be no point to my life than to please that old man. It would be horrid. I'd rather face an army by myself than end up like that.

Finally my father spoke up, "I think we should let her go. How else would we get somebody to beat some discipline into her?"

"They would beat her?" My mom exclaimed.

"Probably not how you're thinking, but yes."

"I'm fine with that mom. If I can get something done in this world, I want to do it!"

"Nothing I can say will change either of your minds, will it?" We both shook our heads quickly. "Very well you may go Bella. But whatever you do, don't become a savage."

"Far from it mother! Thank-you", I yelled over my shoulder, as I sprinted out of the room to go tell Jacob that I was allowed to go.

When I arrived at Jacob's hut, I yelled, "Jacob! Get out here!" I didn't bother to go in and get him, this was to important. We had both agreed that one day, one of us would have to go and become a knight, so we could both go on adventures.

_Flashback_

_I raced towards the edge of the river, splashing mud up onto my gown, as I strived to best Jacob in a race. So far, it had proven impossible, but I would beat him, someday at least. He jumped into the flowing water when I still had five feet to go, and I just stopped and stared at him._

"_How do you run so fast?" I asked incredulously. _

"_I move my feet, and don't trip over them!" I jumped back to avoid the tidal wave he sent my way in exaggeration, as I fell onto my butt. "See!"_

"_That's not fair! You knew I would fall! And plus, I don't trip that often anymore." And with that I got up, turned, and started to walk away. Within seconds there was a soaking wet hand on my shoulder turning me around. _

"_That's not what I meant Bella. It's just, how are you ever going to become a knight and best me at that, if you can't even stand without tripping?"_

"_I-I-I'll find a way. There has to be a way."_

"_Then what way is it? And you can't just say you'll go to the convent. That just wouldn't be right, you being married. I pity the fool." I smacked him as he said that and he grumbled a bit, then continued on. "As I was saying, the chances for me becoming a page are slim, I'm not even near your rank, so I need you to take me on adventures. Not only am I saving that sorry, old man the horror of you as a wife, I'm going to get you a servant" , and under his breath he added, "unfortunately that would be me. But it means I can go on adventures, too."_

_I laughed at him and then screamed, "Race ya!", and took off running back into the forest._

_**Present**_

Jacob hurried out of the hut, glanced around, spotted me, and ran over.

"What is it?" He exclaimed excitedly.

"They agreed! I can go!" By that point I was practically bouncing up and down. Well, so was Jacob, although I looked cute doing it.

"They did, when? When are you to go?" Throughout his sentence he got gradually sadder, until at the end, he just sounded depressed. That was when what had happened actually set in. I got everything I ever wanted, but I had to leave Jake behind.

In a quiet voice I said, "Just now, and I'll leave tomorrow. Oh Jake, I'll miss you!" We embraced and then stepped back and looked at each other. "I'll write, I swear I will. I'll visit too. You better visit though!"

We spent the next few minutes, exchanging worthless conversations, as usual. Then we parted, for supper would soon be called up at the castle.

When I arrived, we had a plentiful feast to celebrate the new harvest, and I ate half of a beget to settle my stomach, for it had become queasy from the nerves.

Afterward, I was sent to my quarters to pack. I grabbed several trousers, but I also packed a few gowns, only my best, for formal gatherings and what not. I packed my extra riding boots, and a wool cloak for the cold. If the training school hadn't been in the north it would be all but perfect. But no, it will be cold and dreary. The cold is evil I say. And snow, that is just evil incarnate. I packed several shifts and hair ribbons. I packed several other necessities, along with a few frivolous objects.

As I finished the packing, I rolled my bed sheets down and slid my legs in. I leaned over and blew out the candle. I then lay down and slept uneasily.

Five days of travel later, I had arrived at the training grounds. The castle I would be staying in for the next eight years, that is if I don't drop out, lay sprawling before me, with intricate carvings in the walls and a vast expanse of lush, green grass. I felt the urge to go run through it, but I restrained myself, for the training master was striding towards my party and with a quick pace.

Once he arrived he was quick and curt. He announced his name as Lord Borlington, and addressed the facts of my boarding and the mess hall, the training grounds, and the matter of requirements. After he had walked me through everything I could think of and more, he told me to follow and paced away from the entrance gate.

I turned and waved to my companions as we departed, I turned and realized that Lord Borlington was growing smaller as he hurried along. I scurried to catch up.

I looked down at myself in my bright Page's uniform. I patted down a hair that wasn't out of place, smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle and stared at a minuscule stain on the side of my shirt. I was terrified. I was aware that not very many people had excepted the fact that girls were allowed to try for their shield. So I had a right to be nervous.

I drew up all of my courage and I turned towards the door and marched towards it. I bored holes into it with my eyes, and reached out towards the know, within a centimeter of the knob I yanked my hand back.

I mustered what little of my courage I had left and reached out towards the knob again. This time I grasped it. I turned it slowly and pushed open the door, leaving a hollow arch where it had been seconds before. Light streamed through my windows and out the door leaving a rectangle of light on the floor. I stepped into the box and closed the door behind me with a feeling of unease.

I thought of turning back and going back to my room and hiding from the world. Instead I strode forward with all of my confidence and strolled towards the mess hall for breakfast. As I entered the room, a silence settled over the pages and an eerie feeling laid itself upon me. I tried not to notice all of the eyes that looked at me, failing miserably.

My resolve faltered for a second, and then I realized I would be all the more embarrassed if I were to back out now. I walked towards the line for food and stood there, noticing how the boy in front of me scooted forward, not wanting to be known as the first misfit that befriended me.

I accepted my food with mumblings of thank-you, and then I stood in front of everyone, not a place to sit. Until someone rose. I looked over at them and noticed it was a tall, blonde boy, that was as graceful as could be. He had a faint smile on his face as he slowly walked towards me.

When he arrived he said, "My friends and I", he motioned towards a table with a large, brawny boy and a short boy, with a cap pulled over his hair, "were wondering if you would care to join us. So will you?"

I thought for a moment, as awkward as I felt I would say yes for the fact that I probably wouldn't get another offer like this. "I would love to, thank-you." He graciously waved his hand towards me, telling me to follow and set off in the direction of his table. I followed him closely, glancing around at all of the faces that were watching the proceedings.

As he sat at the table, I stood there feeling like an idiot. The short boy across the table motioned for me to sit, and I plopped down without a complaint.

After a few moments soft banter picked up and a few stares went absent.

The blonde boy raised his hand towards me as he said, "Hello, my name is Jasper. I believe yours is Isabella, am I correct?"

"Bella, pleased to meet you."

I glanced around and noticed the brawny boy, with wavy brown hair, had extended his hand also, and I reached forward to except the shake as he exclaimed, a little to enthusiastically, "I'm Emmet, and this here shorty is Alice."

The person seated next to Emmet swatted him and exclaimed, "I wanted to introduce myself to her. I've waited so long for another girl, and you just go and ruin the fun of first impressions for me! By the way, Bella, I'm Alice." Her voice tilled like bells as she finished her spiel in one breath. She pulled off her hat to reveal short, spiky, black hair and an adorable face. "Sorry about the behavior of the other guys, their just getting used to me, so a new change is a little unwelcome at the moment. Well at least from them, I on the other hand am ecstatic! I can tell you're going to do great here!"

"Thank-you?" I questioned, I wasn't sure about her, she seemed as if she knew that I would do well here, not just hoped. It was rather strange.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and I got to know the three of them a lot better.

Jasper was charismatic to the extreme. He was a fourth year squire and I was dismayed to learn would be leaving within the year, if he passed into knighthood. His blonde hair fell evenly over his head and he had a straight nose. Piercing blue eyes shone out from beneath a shock of hair, and he had a very light sprinkling of freckles over his cheekbones, his pale skin illuminating them. His good nature helped everyone feel at ease around him, despite the conditions.

Emmet had broad shoulders with a sun tanned face, presumably from work over the summer in the fields. He was a second year, was young for his looks, as a second year page. His short, wavy brown hair framed his face and his brown eyes had a way of saying "fear me, but trust me". He was incredibly muscular, and I realized that he would most likely be the best smith the world would ever have, but he would never settle for less than best swordsman. Despite his brawn, he was smart, not the next Aristotle, but smart nonetheless.

Alice was a cheerful little pixie. She was a third year squire and would be leaving soon after Jasper, and would be leaving with her shield for sure. With her short black hair and her stunted height she could pass for younger, but something about the way she carried herself showed an enhanced sense of age. She was intelligent and witty, and could carry on a conversation on the dullest topics. I could tell from the beginning that, even though we are opposites, we would be amazing friends. Over everything else, she seemed to have a sixth sense for the things yet to happen. One thing I learned from one talk, never bet against Alice.

After the morning meal, Alice helped me around, except when we were divided, pages versus squires. The first day was exhausting and try as I might, I couldn't keep up with everyone. I would change that, I thought to myself after sword practice had gone horribly wrong, when I had dropped my sword as the training master was walking by. I couldn't have been more embarrassed, especially when he was one of the few who still protested girls becoming knights.

As I was heading to dinner that night, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face a third year page, whom I believed was named Marcus, with three brawny looking people standing behind him. I got an uneasy feeling immediately, mainly because of the cold glint in his eyes.

I stared him down, as he and his cronies surveyed me, taking my measure. Then Marcus made a hand signal to his three companions and they stepped back, farther away from the two of us.

I wondered if that were him thinking he could best me one on one without ever seeing me fight. I hoped I could talk my way out of this.

My hope seemed futile as I stood and looked into his flinty eyes as he began to speak, "Why did you come here, Isabella?" He sneered my name as harshly as he could in hopes of my discomfort and he succeeded incredibly well.

"To be a knight." I tried to keep respectful and not pull anything on him, lest it turn into a fist fight. He chuckled slightly.

"What makes you think that a girl can be a knight?"

"There have been a select few woman who have become lady knights, and they are just as good, maybe better than the average knight. I know Alice will achieve it, and if these great woman can accomplish it, in what light would you see it, that I couldn't too?"

He glared at me for a second and then proclaimed, "Stay out of my sight and you might survive here a day longer." And with that, he turned and made his exit, through the hall doors with cronies following.

I cringed inside and thought, one day, that is what I will be protecting the world from.

**How was it? Leave your answer in a review please! Thank-you!**


	2. New Mission

**10 years later, Bella is 20. She is a knight. **

_Previously: I cringed inside and thought, one day that is what I will be protecting the world from._

My ears rung as the sword struck my helmet, How could I be so foolish to allow them that opening?

I backed up staring Ormond in the face, as he assessed my stance for more openings. I glared at him, why is everyone always challenging me? Oh yea, I'm a girl.

I hate this world, it is so unfair! Gah!

I saw his left arm twitch as he prepared for a strike and I brought my sword quickly up parrying his thrust. He stumbled off to the right. I came behind him and waited for him to turn. Before he came about face I struck the side of his head with my hilt and he dropped like a stone. I stood over him with my sword point next to his throat.

He stirred slowly then brought his hand up to his forehead and brushed his hair away, and then sighed seeing me standing above him, triumphant against yet another pathetic excuse of a knight.

I backed off and turned my back on him, stalking off. A few of his buddies came over to help him up, as his squire scrambled to pick up the sword he dropped at the end.

Few people came to me and congratulated me, and I waved them off. I hate fighting my peers.

So far I haven't lost a fight to a single male, but I did lose once to Alice. I have never lost my balance again during a fight, the last one was enough warning.

Once I got back to the bathhouse I called for a maid to set up a warm tub, as I prepared the soap and my after clothes. I sat down in the steaming water flinching once then sliding all the way under. I came back up for a breath and grabbed the soap.

I soaked for a few minutes, and then picked up a large cloth and stood up.

I put on my clothes, and headed towards my inn.

I was on my way south to defend the Southern Border from Spain. There had been small raiding parties up and down the coast. Those inadequate knights who weren't deemed worthy of fighting the small scrimmages against England were sent here, and were struggling. Several villages had been ransacked, pillaged, and burned on their watch. So Jasper and I were on our way down to take care of things. When my door came into view I noticed a slouched figure leaning against the frame.

"Excuse, what business have you here?" I asked as politely as I could for being so agitated.

The boy jumped, obviously waking up, and looked around, startled. He started stammering then noticed me standing there and quickly stood, straightening his tunic.

"I have a message for you from the King himself!" He held out a rolled piece of parchment with a red, wax seal.

I leaned forward and grabbed it, and dismissed the boy. He scurried off and disappeared behind a corner.

I pulled the wax with practiced hands and unrolled the scroll. There was the King's flowing writing.

_**Lady Knight Bella,**_

_**I am grudgingly writing this, for I had hoped it would have been solved. But there is nothing to be done now. War has been declared between France and England. I know I have sent you to take control of the Southern Region, but that can wait. I need your assistance in the North.**_

_**We were fighting another battle when an enemy squad snuck behind us and took Fort Ashby. It is now called Fort Burges. Our men fought valiantly, but to no avail. We lost the Fort we had originally been defending and our men retaliated brutally. A commander, without my knowledge, ordered his men to attack Fort Burges by the covering of night and not leave a single Englishmen alive.**_

_**They were true to their word, no one survived. When England's King heard he declared war, not even bothering with peace negotiations. I need you to come and fight for us. I know you like to go on your own fighting unknown foes, but I need you to assist us here. The English forces are encroaching and I am calling all knights that could aid us back. Please do not fret over your original mission. Just report back by means of showing up here.**_

_**Your Royal Highness,**_

_**King Adrien**_

I sighed, I was being sent on yet another mission. How many times could I be reassigned?

I wonder who the commander was. Who could be so foolish as to risk the lives of all of your men?

I reread the writing once more then rolled it up and putting a leather band around it. I opened the door to my room and threw it onto the cot. I turned around and marched back into the hallway, making sure to lock the door on my way out. I walked towards Jasper's quarters, I would need to tell him that I would be leaving in the opposite direction in the morning.

I was edging towards his hallway when he rounded a bend ahead and stopped when he saw me.

We both said at the same time, "Reassigned." I laughed slightly at the fact we said it simultaneously, but I laughed more at the idiocy that we had both expected this. Our King is so fickle.

Jasper's face relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to traverse all of France alone. The sad thing was that we were only a day's ride till the Southern Border.

We exchanged slight pleasantries then bid each other night so as to pack and prepare for the morrow.

When I entered my room I picked up the scroll and read it once more before placing it to the side. I gathered my belongings and then collapsed on the bed for a night.

* * *

I woke to a knock at the door. I rolled out of my bed and pulled on my boots, and crawled towards the door. I didn't have a wake-up call requested. I looked through the eye cheat and didn't see anything. I opened the door slightly with my back to the hinges, and my body hidden behind the flap. I glanced around and there standing on my step was a child of no more than six.

She was all skin and bones I noticed, as I leaned forward and studied her face. She had smudges of dirt covering her face and her arms had bruises everywhere. The sight made my heart ache.

She held up a hand as if asking for money in a pitiful motion. I pitied her quickly and I reached into my belt purse for a copper. I grasped one and flicked it into the air and the little girl caught it feebly then ran off. I watched as she ran and I wondered how many little children there were out in the streets of this village with nothing to eat, or no one to care for them.

I walked over to my bags and picked them up and headed back towards the door, I opened it then recalled the scroll. I jogged back to the table and picked it up quickly throwing it into the closest bag the exited preparing myself for another long journey.

**Thanks for reading, any critiques I would be glad to hear. **

**Question of the chapter: What is your favorite time of the day and why?**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. RE: Alice

**Sorry so long for the update, but here it is! **

_Previously: I jogged back to the table and picked it up quickly throwing it into the closest bag then exited preparing myself for another long journey._

I walked out to the stables to get my horse, Midnight. She was a beautiful, sleek black mare, with a little white splotch on the tip of her nose.

When I saw her all of her tack was on and the page was grooming her. Jasper was standing next to his roan, Strawberry. He didn't name the horse; it was actually his wife Alice (whom had finished knight school, but was incapable of continuing due to a hurt knee), who had to stay in Bordeaux while we pranced around on our horses killing people. Fun, huh?

"You ready to head out?" Jasper asked quietly.

"If you are…" Without a word I mounted placing my bags on either side of my horse's rump. Jasper finished mounting at about the same time. I waved the page off and tapped my horses side with my heel. Midnight walked forward without any protests.

Soon enough we were on the roads, heading to the northern border.

*

I was incredibly bored, because of the long length of silence among our fellow knights. It seems that another moment of silence, and I would spontaneously combust, just for something to do.

For some strange reason, Alice, Jasper's wife, has an odd way of knowing things like this, for at that moment she came galloping up on her Irish Sport. **(In case you didn't know, that is a specific horse breed, look up Irish Sport Horse.)**

Her guards seemed to be trailing behind, because she told them, or the little pixie was too fast. Either way I was glad to see her, she was fun. Or I could just say my friend.

About 100 paces away she called, "Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?"

Cheers went up around our troops. Wherever Alice went, a good time followed.

She rode right up to Jasper and just stared at him, and him her. It sent a pang of jealousy through me, and then I thought, _I don't want to have a love. Their constricting! Get yourself together Bella!_

I'd come back and not think of it again. Truly, I don't want a love, I wouldn't be free roaming anymore and that would just be inhumane in my point of view.

As we started to set up camp Alice walked over to me and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this, we can't camp out here."

I turned towards her and arched an eyebrow. She cocked her head and shrugged. "Any particular reason for this, Alice?"

She contemplated for a moment. "Bella, the thing is, is that I feel that if we stay here not only will be not fare well, some of us will not walk away." I had learned by now to listen to what Alice thought, so I ran up to a little ledge and started yelling orders to pack up again. The camp was immediately in a frenzy as everyone scrambled to get ready. Within ten minutes we were on the move again. About three miles away from our original camp site, Alice told me it felt safer.

"Company, halt!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at me. I told them to get ready for rest and that we would get up and start going at the break of dawn.

Alice turned and gave me a little nod, as she turned away to enter her tent with Jasper.

**This wasn't much of a change, I just know it wasn't well written originally, so now that it is changed I might be able to lead on a little bit. **


End file.
